


i'd marry you with paper rings

by watertribesato



Series: The Book of Love: After All These Years—A Love Story [5]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Engagement, Engagement Rings, F/F, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Modern Era, One Shot, Short One Shot, We Just Love Each Other, they are in love your honor, this was 100 percent inspired by a taylor swift song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29793654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watertribesato/pseuds/watertribesato
Summary: “Glim, you are my whole world, and I—” Adora patted her pocket with her free hand. Her eyes widen in disbelief, it should have been there. She made sure it was there. Glimmer’s voice broke through her frantic and panicked thoughts.Picture this, you're with the love of your life about to propose and you can't find the ring and suddenly realize maybe having identical red coats is a bad idea. But even a blunder like that can be turned into a magical and special night with right person.
Relationships: Adora & Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Series: The Book of Love: After All These Years—A Love Story [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2084931
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	i'd marry you with paper rings

Adora paced around the kitchen, anxiously waiting for Glimmer to finish getting dressed for their date night. Her gaze continuously glancing at the coat rack stationed next to the front door. She peeked at the bedroom door once again before making her way to the coat rack.

She dug her hand into the pocket of her favorite coat, a long-ago birthday gift from Glimmer, and pulled out a small box. Inside, the ring Adora had purchased more than six months ago with the help and input of both Angella and Bow she was sure Glimmer would love it.

The two had spent countless nights in their relationship talking about getting married, mapping out their life together. Deciding to hold off on any engagement until after leaving college both full of certainty even that early on they would always be together. Most importantly during these talks, they decided Adora would be the one to propose, leaving it up to her to plan and surprise Glimmer with the proposal.

During college, on one of their first dates exploring their new college down, they had found a hidden spot perfect for watching the night sky far away from the lights of the bustling city. And almost every month without fail, the two would find themselves venturing up the small mountain to spend their night sprawled under the night sky. The moon illuminating many of their deepest and most scared conversations. Adora knew in her hearts of hearts it would be the perfect spot to officially ask Glimmer to marry her.

A door closing abruptly pulled Adora from her thoughts, she hurriedly turned to see Glimmer walking out of their bedroom towards her. She quickly fumbled and rushed to put the small box back into the coat pocket without looking. She strolled over to Glimmer as casually as possible as to not set off any alarms of suspicion. 

“Hey you,” Adora leaned down slightly to place a kiss on Glimmer’s cheek, “You look great,”

“You’re one to talk, you look amazing” Glimmer winked at Adora. Adora cleared her throat quickly trying to hide the blush developing across her face. “Come on hot stuff, we don’t wanna miss our reservations”

Adora found herself flustered and chasing after her girlfriend, who confidently walked out of the door. She rushed to the door and grabbed her coat on her way out.

* * *

Adora’s eyes followed the blip of the airplane passing by in the night sky as Glimmer nestled next to her. Though she had found herself in the exact position under the same sky countless times before with Glimmer the weight of the night made it hard for her to relax as usual. 

The moon was particularly bright and high in the sky, the stars seemed even more vibrant and Adora was certain the pounding of her heart could be heard miles away. 

“It’s such a nice night,” Glimmer softly spoke as she buried herself closer into Adora’s chest.

“Always is with you,” Adora responded as she kissed the top of Glimmer’s head.

“You’re such a sap,” Glimmer quietly chuckled. Adora could feel the tiny loops Glimmer’s fingers were drawing on her chest. 

“Hey Glimmer,” Adora began to sit up forcing the shorter girl to lift herself up as well. They turned to each other and Adora grabbed Glimmer’s hand, softly rubbing her thumb over her knuckles, “You remember the first time we found this place?”

“Of course, we got the directions mixed up and ended up lost. We missed dinner but I wouldn’t have it any other way” Glimmer smiled at Adora, easing all the butterflies floating in her stomach.

“There’s no one else I would rather be lost with” Adora paused for a moment, “We could be stuck in the middle of nowhere… but with you by my side, I could never feel lost.”

“Adora…?”

“Glim, you are my whole world, and I—” Adora patted her pocket with her free hand. Her eyes widen in disbelief, it should have been there. She made sure it was there. Glimmer’s voice broke through her frantic and panicked thoughts.

“Adora? What’s wrong?”

“I had the ring in this pocket and now it’s gone! It can’t be gone!” Adora shot up searching every inch of her coat, “I put it in this pocket...” Adora dropped back down to the blanket. She started rubbing her temple trying to retrace her steps a few hours before. “I must have stuffed it in the wrong pocket, I’m so sorry Glimmer”

Glimmer shifted herself closer to Adora who was close to tears and she reached out to hold her hand and used her other to caress the blonde’s cheek before placing a tender kiss.

“What could you possibly have to be sorry for?” Glimmer spoke with a soft smile on her face. Adora looked up catching Glimmer’s eyes on her own, stealing her concentration for a moment. 

“I wanted tonight to be  _ perfect _ and I forgot the most important part!”

“But you didn’t” Glimmer interrupted. She brought up Adora’s hand entwined with her to her lips and placed a sweet kiss on the back of Adora’s palm, “Adora, tonight  _ is _ perfect. Any night with you will always be” 

Glimmer’s words buried all of Adora’s anxieties to a calm and a relieved smile spread across her face. Glimmer continued:

“Adora, the most important part of us will always be you and me. You could propose with a paper ring and I would be as eager to say yes. Actually..” Glimmer trailed off looking around their blanket spread out below them. 

“What are you doing?” Adora asked puzzled as to why her girlfriend turned from her. She heard a small tear and before she could ask a follow-up, Glimmer turned to her once again and presented her with a crudely made ring out of a piece of paper that once held their chopsticks.

Adora let out a breathy chuckle as Glimmer placed the ring in her hands.

“Okay, maybe I don’t know how to make a paper ring but it’s close enough,” Glimmer returned Adora’s laughter. Adora took in a deep breath trying to stifle her laughter.

“Okay, okay second times the charm isn’t that what they say?” Adora got up as Glimmer sat back down. She turned around and took in a slow breath before she began her proposal once again;

“Glimmer,” Adora turned around and bent down on her knee, she reached out and grabbed Glimmer’s hand, “You are the best person I know and you make me better every single day. You are my whole world and there is no one I would rather spend the rest of my life with making new memories and laughing at old. Will you marry me?”

Glimmer shook her head furiously up and down as Adora presented the ring.

“Yeah?” Adora chuckled out her eyes welling with tears.

“Yeah” Glimmer barely got out before Adora scooped her up and twirled her around. Glimmer’s legs wrapped around Adora and the shorter girl showered her face in small kisses. Their laughter filled the evening night and the moon high in the sky let their combined shadows dance along with them.

“We’re getting married!” Adore cheered as Glimmer threw her head back and laughed.

Adora slowly brought her twirls to a stop still holding onto her now fiance just as tightly. She watched as the tears in the corner of Glimmer’s eyes squeeze out and Glimmer’s own giggle started to slow. She felt the pink-haired girl’s hand tangled in her hair.

“I love you, Adora, to the moon” Glimmer’s voice was soft, almost a whisper.

“And back” Adora returned. The two leaned into a kiss filled with fiery passion and comfort.


End file.
